The Good and Bad Times
by Dogfur18
Summary: This is my second story on Jily, and James is hopelessly in love with Lily, even though she hates him. James decides to win her over, but how?
1. The Hogwarts Express

Alright I have decided to write another story, my last one just started horribly, I needed to start off differently so here I am trying to do that. Tell me if you like it :)

Always- Dogfur

Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express

James Potter had fallen in love with Lily Evans.

Lily Evans despised him.

James didn't know why.

Neither did Lily.

He was still hopelessly in love with her anyways.

She still hated him.

He knew that very well, yet he still loved her. Nothing could change his mind that she was the one. He loved everything about her, the way her fiery red hair fell down her back, and her emerald green eyes, they were so easy to fall into. Her smile lit up a room, and her laugh was incredible, James always smiled when she did. He couldn't help it. She was different, every girl would've given anything to have The James Potter fall for her, but Lily, Lily didn't care, she didn't care what he was wearing that day, or what he did. She didn't fall for him the way other girls did, she was the only one who actually rejected him. That made James want her even more, she was different. And he loved it.

Lily Evans absolutely despised him. He was the only person who made her genuinely annoyed. She wasn't the type to hold a grudge or get seriously angry at someone, but something about James made her crazy. She just couldn't place what it was, maybe the way he messed up his hair on purpose, to make it look like he just got off his broom. That made all the girls swoon over him even more. Lily didn't want anything to do with him at all, him and his friends always caused trouble, and it was usually pointed towards her. It could've been the way he grinned at her, as if nothing was wrong, as if he didn't do anything to make her mad. Or maybe it was the way he showed off anything worthwhile to anyone that would pay attention. Of course that wouldn't be Lily, but he only did it for her. Lily thought this was just for attention though, she didn't know why, the attention was always on him anyways. Whatever it was it made her despise him.

James didn't understand why she hated him so much, he didn't know why she was so hard to get over either. Everyone knew that James loved Lily, and everyone knew she hated him, or possibly loved him as well. Both were oblivious to the fact that the other felt the same way. Lily was very good at hiding her feelings, she didn't know what feelings she had for James, but they were there, somewhere.

Lily stepped onto platform 9 and ¾ happily. She was excited to be back at Hogwarts, it was her seventh year, and her last. She walked up to the train and looked at it in amazement, it never stopped being so, well amazing. She saw her boyfriend, Kyle Griffiths, and ran over to him. "Lily!" He exclaimed. She reached up to him and hugged him, they had written all summer, but never got the chance to see each other. They started dating in the middle of her Sixth year. He was a year older than her, so he already left Hogwarts but still came to see Lily off. Kyle pulled her into a kiss and she didn't object. After a few seconds he let go of her, and smiled. Lily smiled back and looked at the train. "I think I have to go soon." She said sadly.

"It's alright, promise to write to me?"

"Of course." She said with a sad smile. They hugged once more and he left her alone on the platform, she wished he was still in school, it was always so much fun with him. Lily got on the train and went looking for a compartment.

James walked onto the platform with a grin. His last year at Hogwarts was going to be his best, he was determined to make that happen. He looked up at the train and sighed, how was this year supposed to be his best if Lily still hated him? He decided that he was going to make her like him, none of his strategies were working and he was getting tired of seeing her happy without him. He looked over to his right and saw her with Kyle. He sighed once more, he'd forgotten that they were together, it made him angry. He looked at them again and this time they were kissing. He got even more angry and walked away in a huff. He found Remus Lupin and walked over to him. "Hey mate." Remus said cheerfully. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just bummed that this is our last year." James lied.

"Yeah, that sucks, but after this we can do whatever we want, except for me maybe.."

"Oh come on Moony, don't say that, you are going to be fine."

"Maybe.."

Sirius Black walked up to them and grinned. "Hello my loving mates." He said.

"Hey." Remus replied.

"Oy' Padfoot will you tell Moony to stop saying he won't get a job." James asked.

"Moony stop saying you won't get a job, got it?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Got it." Remus replied sarcastically as well.

"Come on let's just get on the train." James said while looking at Lily. And with that the three boys went to find a compartment as well, Sirius and Remus decided not to question James on why he looked over to Lily, but they had a feeling why.

Lily walked through the aisles of the train looking for an empty compartment or her friends, whichever came first. She finally found one of her friends sitting already with her own boyfriend. "Alice! Frank! how are you guys?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Lily! I'm great what about you? How was your summer?" Alice Prewett replied enthusiastically.

"Lily, it's good to see you again." Frank Longbottom said as well.

"I'm great I've just been looking for you or Mary, I just said goodbye to Kyle."

"Aw, you two are so cute together, I love it." Alice said with a smile.

"Thanks, I'm just bummed he doesn't go to Hogwarts anymore, I was hoping we could spend more time together." Lily said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Don't worry you can hang out with us, it's okay." Frank said.

"Thanks guys but I actually need to head to the prefects compartment soon, did I mention I'm head girl now?"

"Lily! Why didn't you tell me! Oh for Dumbledore's sake, this is great!" Alice screamed. She hugged Lily and smiled, it was a very big surprise, but of course it was pretty obvious she would be Head Girl.

"Thank you Alice, but I should go I need to get there soon."

"Alright see you later, head girl." Alice said with a wink. Lily walked out of the compartment and started to go towards the prefects compartment when she bumped into James. "Ow, watch where you're going." She snapped. "Oh it's just you Potter."

"Hey." He said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh just get out of my way, I need to get to the prefects compartment."

"Really? I was just on my way over there too." He said while running his fingers through his hair. This action annoyed Lily so much, she didn't understand why he did it, it made him seem even more like a prat to her. "For what? I don't think you're a prefect Potter." She said slightly annoyed.

"Oh no I'm not a prefect, only Head boy."

Lily looked at him in, not in shock but in question. "Alright then, we better go." She replied surprisingly calm.

"You're Not surprised that I'm head boy?" James asked in confusion.

"Oh no, I actually had a feeling this would happen."

"What?"

"Don't act so surprised Potter, you're the best in all your classes and the teachers seem to love you, well most of them do. Anyways how could you not be head boy, it's obvious really."

"Are you serious? Was that a compliment?"

"Consider it one, maybe you would notice more of the compliments I give you if you would get your head out of your arse." She snapped. James looked a little hurt by this and tried to say something but Lily saw his expression and immediately regretted what she had said. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No it's fine, you don't have to apologize Evans." Lily looked down and started to walk towards the compartment. "Evans, it's okay really, your right."

"No, no I shouldn't have said that, it was mean."

"Hey I can take some hate, but you can make it up to me if you go out with me, how about it Evans?" He said that last part with a smirk.

"Oh please Potter, haven't you got it in your head I will not go out with you." Lily scowled. "I can't believe actually felt bad for saying that." She turned back towards the compartment and walked without looking back, her hair flipping carelessly and her walk graceful. James watched her walk away with a grin, she was so beautiful when she was angry, and he loved the way her hair fell as she walked. Everything about her was perfect.

After the prefects meeting Lily walked back to her compartment, hoping she wouldn't run into James again. Instead she was met by someone else.

"Evans." Snape said.

"Severus" she replied.

"I see you've made head girl." He said with a sneer.

"And I see you haven't made head boy." She said with more anger in her voice. After fifth year her and Severus were no longer friends, he turned against her, called her a mudblood, she didn't think he could ever come back from that, as much as she hated to admit it. Out of nowhere his friend came behind him. "What do we have here? A little mudblood." Avery said with a scowl. Snape looked down with a little regret. "Well go on Snape, take the mudbloods wand, she doesn't deserve it anyways." He continued. Snape looked at Lily with no more regret, she realized he was going to do it.

"Severus.." she said pleadingly. "Don't do it, please." Snape looked at her, he no longer was the person she knew. He raised his wand ready to take hers and so did Lily when someone interrupted.

"Hey!" James yelled. He walked in front of Lily in a protective stance. "Put your wand down Snivellus."

"Oh look Mudblood, you're boyfriend is here to protect you now, how nice." Snape said with a smirk. James stared at him with anger, he was not going to hurt Lily. "Potter get out of the way, I can handle this!" Lily said trying to push him out of the way, he was too strong for her and stood still.

"You take that back, take it back right now!" James yelled with anger.

"I'm only saying the truth, no lies." Snape replied calmly. In a flash James swung his arm and Snape was on the ground clutching his jaw in pain, Lily gasped and Avery backed away. James stared down at Snape in triumph. "Say sorry to Evans." He said in a grimace. Snape stared at him in disbelief, and Lily cut in. "Don't, I don't need an apology from him."

"But he called you a- a mudblood!" James said in shock.

"I know he did, and you just punched him!" She snapped, "I didn't need you to protect me Potter, you're not my boyfriend." Lily looked at him with anger and James looked down, he loved her, he couldn't help it. Lily's face softened at the sight of his regret and she left with a sigh. James turned around to see Snape had gone and he slowly walked back to his compartment, how was he going to show her he really cared, she only thought he was an arrogant prat, he only did it for her though. James was hopelessly in love with Lily Evans.


	2. The Opening Ball

Chapter two, I don't even know what I'm going to do for this chapter. I guess we will see, but if you like it tell me, I won't beg for reviews, it's your choice, but It is a lot of help.

Always- Dogfur

Chapter 2

The Opening Ball

James went back to his compartment alone and sad.

He loved her, why couldn't she see that? God he loved her so much it was unbelievable. He tried so many times to get her to say yes, but she always said no. He didn't know the problem but he was determined to find out. She was amazing.

She was insanely beautiful.

She was a bomb waiting to go off, a bomb James didn't know he could handle, but he didn't care.

She was perfect, stunning, incredible, just perfect.

James was only an annoyance to her, a git, a prat, a toe rag. She would rather date the giant squid than go out with him, those were her words. She still couldn't lose him though, no matter what she said, James was still head over heels for her. He was determined to get his Lily.

James sat in his compartment and everyone looked at him. They obviously heard the what had happened, and were ready to here another rant about Lily. They got something different instead. "I'm an idiot." James said warily.

"No you're just James." Sirius said trying to make him laugh.

"Why does she hate me so much?" James looked to his friends for a reason and an answer.

"Prongs, Lily is not like any other girl, she doesn't care what anyone thinks, so maybe you have to make her care." Sirius said.

"Oh come on Padfoot, Prongs just be nice, stop trying to get her attention by showing off or annoying her." Remus cut in.

"Padfoot may be onto something actually." Peter Pettigrew joined in. "What if you make her care? Make her see you as something not just that annoying James Potter bloke."

"Maybe.. but she's just so.. perfect. What am I supposed to do to make her like me?" James replied. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you.. just despises you…" Sirius said trying to comfort his best friend.

"You know what, I'm done wallowing, I'm going to make her like me, no matter what. Wait…"

"That's the spirit! Wait what?" Sirius said in confusion.

"She's with that Kyle bloke, I saw them on the platform. How is she supposed to like me when she actually has a boyfriend?" Sirius and Remus looked at each other understanding his attitude on the platform now.

"That's right, I hadn't thought of that." Remus said sadly. James looked away in disappointment, what was he going to do now? He was getting annoyed. This was so hard for him, seeing Lily was getting harder and harder, Lily seemed not to notice him unless he bothered her, that was the only way to get her attention.

The train stopped in front of the castle, and Lily looked at it in awe. She was so glad to be back at school, she missed it so much. She stepped out of the train with Alice, Frank, and Lucy Kane, one of her other friends that she had found on the train. "It's so good to be back!" Lily exclaimed.

"I missed this place, it's felt like years." Lucy said, she was always a bit dramatic, and always outgoing, she was beautiful. With black long hair and hazel eyes, she made every guy stop and stare.

"Come on let's get a carriage." Alice said in excitement. The girls and one boy walked on to an empty carriage and sat down, it felt good to be going back to the castle in the magical carriages that led themselves. (Or so they thought.) Lily looked up once more at the castle, she smiled dreamily and relaxed.

The carriages had finally made it up to the castle and everyone was walking inside. As soon as Lily stepped inside she sighed, Hogwarts was her home. She looked around, took a deep breath and smiled, finally back.

Everyone walked to their house tables and sat down, Lily sat with Alice, Lucy, Frank, and their other friend Jay Dearborn. James and the Marauders sat a few people away from her and were chatting away about a new prank they wanted to set. James looked towards Lily and sighed, he didn't want to think about her tonight, Not while there will be a big feast appearing in front of him soon.

After the sorting ceremony Professor Dumbledore stood up and everyone silenced immediately. "Welcome all students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am grateful to say we have a feast ready for you. We do have some special news for you although, this year will be holding the Opening Ball, an event we haven't had in years, all students are welcome and will take place later this week, we are pleased to hold it once more. Now let's eat!"

The tables went from empty to overflowing with food, nobody grabbed anything as fast as usual, for all we're talking about the ball. The first ball in years, every girl was giggling and every guy groaned. James on the other hand knew what this meant, this could be what brought him and Lily together.

Perfect.

He would ask her, it was as simple as that. But wait, she still had a boyfriend, of course she wouldn't want to go with someone else. As much as James hoped he knew she wouldn't ever go with someone other than Kyle. He still had to try though, James always tried.

Lily looked at her friends in disbelief, a ball? Here? Lily ought to have been excited but all she could think about was Kyle. The first ball in years and she couldn't go with him. Lily wasn't so sad though, she was more relieved for some reason. Kyle was a great guy but she didn't believe he was the one for her, there was someone else, she just didn't know who yet. She decided that she would go alone or maybe even have a date if someone asked, maybe. It was just a ball right?

After the feast everyone was sent to their common rooms. The head boy and girl had their own as well, just for the two of them. James only just remember this as he was walking with the Marauders and they reminded him. He walked off with a wink from Sirius, a reassuring grin from Remus, and a thumbs up from Peter. He didn't know if he was going to ask her tonight, but maybe he could, they would be alone anyways.

James walked into the head common room and looked up in awe, it was amazing. A masterpiece, he couldn't believe it was just his and Lily's. He sat down on the couch and sunk in, it was soft and comfy, just how he liked it. A few moments later Lily walked in and gasped. James looked up and saw her, he sat still for a second staring at her, she looked so pretty in the firelight, her eyes gleamed even brighter and her hair was shinier and darker.

Lily looked at James and saw him staring. "Potter?" She asked quizzically.

"Yes Evans?" He said dreamily, he realized how he sounded and snapped back to reality. "Nice place isn't it?"

"Amazing."

"Truly." He replied with a grin. Lily looked at him and smiled. Her smile was beautiful, it made James smile as well. "So.. how was the feast?" He asked nervously.

"Fantastic, really loved it." She answered. "I'm going to bed see you tomorrow Potter." As Lily walked up to her room James panicked and stopped her. "Evans- wait!" She turned around and sent him a confused look. "I- uh goodnight." He continued sheepishly. "Oh, goodnight Potter." She replied with a smile. James smiled once more and sighed as she closed her door. He was going to need to ask her somehow. He walked up to his own room and lay on his bed thinking. How was he going to ask her to the ball? This was going to be impossible.

The next morning James got out of bed with an idea, he was going to write a note to her anonymously and tell her to meet him somewhere, and maybe add just a little humor, he was James after all. He decided not to write it yet maybe the day before the ball, he just had to make sure that no one asked her in that time.

He walked outside and saw Lily walking down the stairs as well. "Hey Evans wanna head to breakfast together?"

"Oh I suppose so, let's go." She replied still a little sleepy. She walked towards James and they both walked out of the common room together. "So are you going to the ball?" He asked nervously.

"What? Oh I don't know, maybe, but I wanted to go with Kyle but obviously he isn't here."

"Right.. so uh you don't want to go?"

"I do but I just don't know that it'll be much fun, I know Lucy will get a date, and so will Jay probably. I suppose Jay and I could go as friends, unless he gets a date."

"So if someone did ask you?" Lily thought about this question for a few seconds, she wondered why James was asking all this, she usually ignored him but right now it was just different.

"I guess so, maybe, I mean I don't think Kyle and I are really going to be together forever so.." Lily gasped and covered her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that, I just- you're just surprisingly easy to talk to." She was surprised at what she just said and blushed. So did James.

"It's okay.. I mean not all relationships should last forever should they?" Usually James would've made some sort of remark about himself and how great he was but he didn't this time. He felt like that just wasn't what she wanted to hear. Lily however was shocked, she thought he was going to, she looked at him and stared, was he changing? James noticed her staring and started to blush, Lily was looking at him the way he looked at her. She looked away quickly when he saw her and smiled, he wasn't so bad, maybe he did change.

They stayed silent until Lily said something else, "How about we make a truce?"

"A truce?"

"Yeah you know, we are supposed to be working together now, so we should just make a truce, we'll stop bothering each other and maybe be friends?" Now It was James' turn to stare at Lily, he saw her smiling at him and smiled as well. "Let's do it." He replied without even thinking, he just wanted Lily to like him. Lily's smile grew bigger and she held out her hand. James was confused at first but realized she wanted to shake his hand, she actually wanted to do this. James grinned and shook her hand, he was too happy to say anything else.

Lily went to her friends and left James to go to his own at the Gryffindor table. He sat down with a dreamy smile on his face and sighed. Lily wanted to be friends! She actually wanted to be friends! This was perfect, now she doesn't hate him nearly as much. Sirius noticed his smile and dreamy expression and smirked. "So, what happened last night?"

James looked at him in confusion and understood what he meant. "Come on Padfoot you really think we shagged last night?" He whispered.

"No, you could've just snogged but shagging is better." Sirius replied with a smirk.

"Well we didn't, we were just talking now and she wanted to be friends. She wanted a truce since we're supposed to be working together."

"Ah I see" Remus joined in. "She doesn't want conflict between you two"

"Yup, and I know how I'm going to ask her to the ball, but I need you three to keep an eye on her for me, you have to make sure she doesn't get asked to the ball before I ask." James said.

"Why?" Peter asked quizzically.

"Because Wormtail I'm asking her the day before, that gives guys a lot of time to ask her so you need to make sure she doesn't get asked!"

"But why are you asking her the day before? Why not now?" Peter asked

"I'm giving her an anonymous note, she won't know it's me so I'm going to ask her to meet me somewhere, and there I will tell her how I feel."

"A note? Come on mate you gotta go all out for this girl, you've been after her for six years!" Sirius cut in.

"Padfoot don't worry I got this, I have it all planned."

"But-"

"No, I can do it, now we have class so let's go." Sirius sighed in defeat, apparently James had it all planned out.

It was two days before the dance and the Marauders had done a pretty good job on keeping guys away from Lily. She sat in the head common room with her friends and she sighed. "So has anyone asked you to the dance? Well Alice I know you'll be going with Frank but what about you Jay? Lucy?"

"Oh yes a cute Ravenclaw asked me yesterday, I said yes of course." Lucy said enthusiastically.

"Nope, no one's asked me, I don't know why I'm great." Jay said with sarcasm.

"I wouldn't understand why no one's asked you, you are obviously a god." Lily said while bowing to him playfully.

"I know, look at me!" He said with a grin.

"Well no one's asked me, I don't think anyone will." Lily said losing the playfulness in her voice.

"Lils how could no one ask you? Look at you!" Alice said in shock.

"They probably know I'm with Kyle, I just wish he could come." Lily replied with a frown.

"Aww don't worry Lils we still have tomorrow." Jay said with reassurance, "If not we will go together, as friends of course." Lily smiled.

"Agreed, if no one asks us by tomorrow then we will go together."

"Great." Jay said with a smile.

Just then James walked in and saw Lily with her friends, he decided not to interrupt them and tried to walk to his room without being noticed. He didn't make it. "James! Get over here!" Lily yelled to him. James sighed nervously and walked over, he sat down next to Lily.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Jay and I just decided that if we don't get asked to the ball tomorrow then we'll go together." She said with a smile as well.

"Really? That's.. great." He said trying to sound enthusiastic about the idea. Alice and Lucy looked at each other and knew what was going on.

"I think we should go, see ya Lils." Lucy said.

"But-" Jay tried to say something but Lucy pinched him and beckoned him over, he then realized what was going on too and nodded. Jay, Lucy and Alice left them alone.

"Oh okay, bye guys." Lily said with a confused look. James looked at her and then her friends trying to figure out what was happening but found Lily looking at him instead. "So have you asked someone yet?"

"Asked?"

"Yeah, have you asked someone to the ball yet."

Oh! Oh um no not yet, there is someone I do want to ask though." He looked into her eyes and smiled, she was so beautiful.

"Oh, that's nice, who?"

"Who? Er it's someone, a girl, um-"

"Sorry you don't have to answer that, it's personal." She smiled at him and couldn't understand why she she felt sad that he liked someone else.

"Thanks.." James couldn't help but stare at her.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"No no I just, I'm tired sorry."

"Oh then we should get to bed, good night James." Lily felt weird saying his first name, but it also felt natural, she didn't understand it but she didn't care. She walked to her room and smiled, something about him changed.

"Good night Lily." He walked away and smiled to himself, she was so pretty.

The next morning he got up and walked over to his desk and started writing his note to Lily,

 _Dear Evans,_

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue,_

 _I don't know what color Lily's are but here I have a question for you,_

 _I'm writing this for you with just a simple question. Will you go to the Opening Ball with me? If yes meet me at the astronomy tower at 10:00 p.m. sharp. If not then ignore this and don't come, if you still want to know who I am then you can come, I'll still be waiting. I hope you choose to go ,_

 _From: The bloke who's asking you to go to the ball with him, obviously._

James finished up his note and snuck out of his room and over to Lily's room. He then slipped the note under her door and ran back to his own. He heard her walk over and open the note, she opened her door and looked outside and saw James open his own. "Hey Potter, did you see anyone in here?" She asked sleepily.

"What? No I just got out here, you saw me. I'm going down to breakfast, want to come?"

"Oh yeah sure hold on, let me finish getting ready." She closed her door and James let out a sigh of relief, he was trying really hard not to say anything about the note. He thought about Lily and how pretty she looked just waking up.

A few minutes later she walked out of her room as beautiful as ever, to James at least. She went over to him and they both walked out to the great hall. "So what was that note about?" James asked trying to play it cool.

"Oh someone is asking me to the Ball apparently, they want me to meet them somewhere."

"Are you going to go?"

"I don't know, I don't know who they are and it seems a little suspicious, but I do want to see who it is.."

"Well I mean you don't have to say yes, maybe they have something more to say to you."

"That's true, maybe I will go."

James grinned and went over to the Marauders. "Hey mates." He said.

"So have you given her your note?" Sirius asked right away.

"Yup, I think she's going to meet me."

"That's great, but what are you going to say?" Remus asked with concern.

"I'm going to tell her how I feel." The boys stayed quiet and didn't question James any further. All James was thinking about was later that night. He was nervous and excited at the same time, he was finally going to tell Lily Evans he was in love with her, and has been for six years. He only hoped she felt the same way.

Yes I know I left a cliffhanger I'm sorry! But I need to save some of the story for the next chapter.


	3. Confessions

Well obviously this story isn't going to be very long, but I do have a lot for this chapter and I hope you like it, you are welcome to tell me if you do :) anyways I may be making a continuing series about lily and James in the future based off of this one of course, I still don't know If i will though.

Always- Dogfur

Chapter 3

Confessions

James wandered the halls of the castle too lost in thought to notice where he was going.

Many thoughts ran through his head about later that night. What if she rejected him? What if she doesn't believe me? What if she feels the same?

James couldn't focus on just one thing and decided to go back to his own room. Grateful for not seeing Lily he sat down on his bed and thought once more. He had to tell her. It was all he wanted to do. He was going to do it. He was just going to say it "Lily Evans I love you." As simple as that, but still the words were so powerful. It was all he could think about.

Lily walked the halls with Alice, she didn't tell anyone about the note, except for James, she still didn't know why. Alice was talking about her summer with Frank but Lily was too lost in thought to really listen. Who was this guy? What did he want to say? James said that he might want to say something- there she goes again thinking about James. He was another topic on her mind. He was different this year, he wasn't bothering Lily so much and he was actually listening instead of talking. She liked it, but she still kind of missed the old James.

The day went remarkably fast, James looked at the clock it was already 9:45. He sighed and stood up, now was the time, he was going to do it. He snuck out of the Head dorms and ran up to the astronomy tower. There he stood waiting, hoping she would come. He looked out to the grounds below and let out a breath, he was ready.

15 minutes later he heard footsteps, and then a voice. "Hello?" Lily asked nervously.

James turned around and let out another breath.

Lily saw him and stood still, completely shocked. James walked over to her and put on his best grin. She stood still and watched him look at her.

"Hey." He said.

"Jam-?"

"Okay listen, before you do anything just listen, Lily Evans I am in love with you, I have been for six years, and I'm asking you to go the dance with me?" He tried to smile.

"You- me?" She stuttered, she didn't know what to say. She just stared at him in disbelief.

He looked at Lily with hope she wouldn't reject him.

"Lily?" he asked shyly.

After a few seconds of staring James grabbed her face, took a deep breath and pulled her lips to his. He'd wanted to do this for so long, he couldn't help it, she looked so beautiful in the light.

Lily felt him move his hands to her face and her heart fluttered. Then she felt him put his lips on hers and she melted. She melted right into him and closed her eyes.

James was surprised she reciprocated and pressed into her even more. He's been waiting six years to do this, he wasn't going to stop. Lily's eyes flew open as she realized what was happening, she pushed herself out of his reach. "No, stop." She said.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, I know what you're doing! You are sick!"

"What?"

"You are just trying to get me to fall in love with you just like every other girl in this school! You think I'm some sort of _challenge_ , just because I'm the only girl who ever rejects you!" James didn't know what to say this time and stuttered out apologies.

"No! You git! You only want me because I'm harder for you to get, you plan on dating me for a few days and then break my heart just like every other girl you've ever been with!" She yelled. James looked down, he didn't want to do that to her, he loved her. He was hurt by this statement and Lily could see it.

"I'm not lying." He said with regret in his voice.

"What is this supposed to be?! Some sort of prank?! I can't believe I almost fell for that! Potter you are sick!" She screamed. And in that moment he had officially gone back to "Potter." She stormed away with tears welling up in her eyes. How could he think she was that stupid? She almost fell for it, she almost said "I love you too."

James looked at Lily while she walked away and kicked over the nearest thing to him. She thought this was a prank? Was he really that bad to her? She thought he was it was a joke, how was he supposed to make her believe he really loved her?

Lily went to straight to her bed and let the tears fall down her cheeks. She almost said it. She almost let go of her instincts and said it. How could she have been so stupid as to come. No wonder he was asking so many questions. She fell asleep thinking about him that night, and the kiss they shared.

James went to bed and stared at the ceiling all night. She truly hated him now. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want to go to the ball anymore.

The next morning Lily woke up and sighed, she wasn't going to let James Potter ruin her night, this was the first ball in years, she had to go. Jay said he would go with her if they didn't have dates and lucky for Lily he didn't.

James woke up with very little sleep, he was depressed and confused. He really loved Lily, why couldn't she see that? Once again he was hopelessly in love. Nothing would make him change his mind about the ball, he couldn't go, Not like this. Lily was right, he did play off girls, but only because he wanted her not them. They were only a distraction you could say. He stared at the ceiling again thinking about Lily. God she was so beautiful, and perfect, and she was everything to him. James decided to get up and go to the Gryffindor common room to find his friends. He went inside and ran straight up to his old dormitory and found all three sitting and talking. "Hey.." James said.

"Prongs my boy, how are you?" Sirius asked with a smile. James just stared at the wall and didn't answer.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"I told Lily, last night."

"Great! What did she say? Did you two snog?" Sirius asked beaming at James. James just shook his head and sat down on his old bed.

"Did she say no?" Remus asked blocking Sirius from view.

"Even worse. She didn't believe me, She thought it was a prank we set on her. She doesn't believe I love her." James said with a frown.

"What?!" Sirius yelled.

"Wait she thought it was a prank?" Peter asked as well.

"Yes! She thought I was joking! She told me she wasn't going to fall for it, because she knew I would break her heart after I got bored with her, but I wouldn't do that! Not to her, Not to Lily!" James said in a whine.

"What did you do Prongs?" Sirius asked with more concern now.

".. I kissed her."

"You kissed her!" Remus screamed this time.

"Yes and I'm an idiot! I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't help it." James looked down to the floor. "She kissed me back, until she realized what was going on."

"Mate.." Sirius started.

"No, I know, I don't need you tell me it's okay because it's not. I messed everything up." James cut in, "I'm not going to the ball, you can go but I'm not joining you."

"What? You have to go to the ball!" Peter exclaimed.

"Come on mate, you have been after this girl for six years! Six sodding years! You can't just give up on her now! Not after everything we've done to get her! You gotta go to that ball, and you gotta explain to her what's going on!" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius is right, you have been after Lily for years, you never gave up, why stop now?" Remus added. James was still reluctant to go to the ball and the three boys had to convince him. After an hour of "You can't give up now!" And "She's your dream girl!" James finally agreed, but he wasn't staying for long.

The ball was starting soon and Lily sat in her room putting the finishing touches on her make up. She wore an emerald green dress that fit her very well but still had some flare. She looked stunning, her hair was curled and fell down her open back carelessly. Her eyes seemed to be even brighter and her makeup was perfect, (with help from her wand.) she looked absolutely perfect. She walked in her matching pair of heels down to the common room and everyone gasped. "Oh my goodness Lily, you look amazing!" Alice screamed. Lucy beamed at her, "Lils you look stunning!" Lily smiled at the compliment and hugged her friends.

"Thanks you guys, I just hope tonight goes okay, I don't want this to be ruined." Lily smiled.

"We will make sure it won't, don't worry Lils!" Alice assured her. The girls walked to the great hall where the ball was being held, Alice and Lucy met their dates along the way so they were separated from Lily but she didn't care. She walked into the great hall and everybody turned to look at her, including James. He sighed, she was stunning, why did she have to be so beautiful? He looked at her and took a deep breath. What was he going to say to her? This was the only way to get her to talk to him, he had to take the opportunity.

Lily walked over to Jay and smiled. "Wow Lils, you look amazing!" He said.

"Thank you Jay." She replied with a sweet smile.

"Shall we dance?" He asked while bowing down to her.

"Of course." She replied with a curtsy. Jay led her to the edge of the dance floor and put his hands on her waist, while she put hers on his shoulders, they smiled and started to talk casually. They were only friends after all.

James noticed them and didn't like what he was seeing. She really didn't care about the night before did she? He walked over to them and let out another breath. "May I cut in?" He asked.

"Sure." Jay replied quickly.

"Wai- Jay.." Lily didn't get to finish for Jay had walked out of the way and James held out his hand. Lily turned to walk away but James stopped her. "Lily wait, please." He pleaded. Lily noticed the tone of his voice and decided to turn back to him.

"Yes Potter?" She asked not wanting to know the answer.

"Please, let me talk to you." James stared at her and held out his hand again, Lily could see the way he looked at her and reluctantly took it. She then pulled her arms around his neck and he slipped his hands down to her waist. Lily's heart fluttered once again. She ignored this and looked at James with and expecting expression.

"Lily, I wasn't lying, I really do love you.." he whispered into her ear. Lily felt butterflies in her stomach and ignored this as well.

"How am I supposed to know that?" She asked with a sneer.

"What do I need to do to make you believe me? Please I'll do anything." James looked into her eyes and Lily could tell he wasn't lying. She looked to the ground and thought. He really did love her didn't he? Did she love him? Lily didn't know the answer to that, she didn't seem to know anything in the moment.

"I- I don't know" she whispered back, she really didn't know. He made her go crazy, he made her feel things she's never felt for someone before. But no she couldn't like _James Potter,_ not him. That was insane, like Dumbledore insane. He was a git, not someone she wanted to be with, well actually- no! No she didn't like him! That was impossible, what was she thinking! All these thoughts ran through her head and she blinked. She had been staring at James not saying anything, she was going mad. For some reason she still had her arms around him. Lily looked up to him and thought about how cute he looked in his dress robes, his hair was still messy and long but she loved it. She sighed, maybe she was in love with James Potter.

James looked down at Lily and waited for her to say something, she never did. He decided to take action so he pulled her face up to his and did the only thing he could think of. He put his lips on hers and this time she didn't push him away. She instead pressed herself closer to him and didn't let him stop. James let his feelings take over and was pouring six years of hopeless love into the kiss.

Lily didn't object, she pulled his neck closer making him hunch his back just a little. She did love him. She's loved him since the day they met, she just hadn't realized it until now. The kiss became more passionate and after a minute she pulled away, not forcefully, but gently. She looked at James and he was smiling, the biggest smile she's ever seen him wear. Lily smiled too, she couldn't believe it, she loved him. And he loved her.

Insane,

But still amazing.

He looked at her and smiled even wider, she loved him! This was the best day of his life, Lily Evans finally loved James Potter. He saw her smile too and his heart flew out of his chest, she was beautiful, Lily Evans actually loved him,

His dream had came true, finally.

Yay! There will be another chapter, I can't just leave it like this! I'm going to have maybe one more chapter of this maybe two, depends on what I write. Anyways hope you like it, if you did tell me!

Always- Dogfur


	4. I love you

Chapter four, I don't even know what I will do for this chapter, but if you like it tell me please! Now on to the chapter!

Always-Dogfur

Chapter 4

I love you

James sat in his room thinking about the night before, oh god she was so beautiful. She was stunning and different, he loved that.

Lily sat in her room thinking about James. He was adorable, and sweet, and he made her feel safe. But she couldn't, she couldn't be with him. She was with Kyle and It just wasn't fair to him. Of course it would never be fair to him at all, nobody wanted to be with someone who loved someone else. Lily didn't of it like that though, she just didn't want to hurt Kyle, but she had to hurt James in the process. She was so torn.

James got out of his bed, sleepy but happy. Lily loved him, that's all that mattered to him at the moment. He walked down to the Head common room and saw her sitting on the couch clutching her knees. She looked up and saw James walking over to her, he looked so cute in his pajamas and messy hair, as if it wasn't messy everyday.

Lily furrowed her eyebrows in extreme thought. What was she going to say to him? She was scared. After thinking for a long time she didn't know if she was really in love with him, and the thought scared her. She needed to say something, she couldn't just let him fall for her while she didn't even know what she felt. She didn't know whether this was love or just lust.

Kyle was a good guy, he was sweet and caring, and not to mention handsome. Lily sighed, she had to say something, she didn't know what. James sat down next to her and could see the expression on her face, it wasn't a good one.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern. She looked at him and couldn't do it, she just couldn't, but she had to. She let the words spilled out of her mouth without even thinking,

"James, I don't love you." She blurted out. Lily felt her stomach churn, she didn't want to say that.

It was too late.

"Oh…" he said looking down to his legs.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, no it's fine, you just thought it was okay to let me think you liked me too, when you actually didn't." He said with a more serious angry tone.

"No I-" Lily stuttered, she was about to cry.

"Was this to get back at me? Because I really did love you." He stared at her with something different than before. His stare had changed in just a few seconds. "I suppose you thought it would be funny to trick me into thinking you loved me too, didn't you? Was this all some sort of façade?"

"No, I didn't want-" Lily didn't finish her sentence, she only stared at him moving her mouth up and down, she didn't know what to say. She's thought about it for a long time and didn't know if she loved him, but this certainly wasn't a trick.

"I think I'll go." James said as he got up quickly, he didn't want to hear her answer. Lily finally let the tears fall down her face.

"James please." She choked out, her throat seemed to be closing, and she felt suddenly very nauseous. He walked out without a backwards glance and left Lily to herself. She let out a shaky breath and started to choke on her own tears. Lily had thought she loved him the night before but now it was different the more she thought about the more she didn't understand her own feelings. But she didn't want this to happen, she was scared, she was scared of Love.

Lily never thought about falling in love the same way her friends did, she was scared to fall in love. Love was a big step, it was commitment, and promises. She didn't think she was capable of that. Love meant something completely different than what she was used to. It was so simple yet powerful, the words were even worse, and saying them could give the other person so much hope, hope that might never be returned. Someone could say "I love you" and not even mean it, and the other could think it was real. Finding out the truth was heartbreaking, and she didn't want to be heartbroken. Lily never thought she would be the one to break someone's heart, she hadn't even said the words, but she didn't need to for James to see it in her.

Her friends thought love was magical. Something pure and unforgettable, Lily knew otherwise. She knew that love wasn't always true and pure, it was also fake and painful. There were so many people who misused the word love, or just didn't mean it all. Lily was afraid of it, the person saying it had so much power over the other, when James had said it to her she didn't know what to think, she didn't know if she loved him, she didn't even know what true love was.

James left the Head dorms and walked quickly over to the quidditch pitch. It was the only place he felt okay, there he could let all of his anger go. He grabbed a random broom from the broom closet and flew up above the grounds. James sat on the broom and looked out across the field. He let out a breath that he had been holding for a while and closed his eyes.

James let the breeze sway him a little and felt it run through this hair and past his face. How could Lily do that to him? Why did she do that to him? He was still so in love with her. He couldn't stop. The nights before played through his head and he thought of their kiss at the ball. She looked amazing, and when he kissed her he felt energized again. She didn't push him away that time either and he was sure she would. But she didn't, she made him think that she actually loved him, or at least fancied him. James flew back down to the ground, if he stayed up there thinking about her any longer he was most likely going to fall off.

Lily slowly walked up to her room, she knew James wasn't going to be coming anytime soon but she didn't want to sit in the same spot she'd made one of her worst mistakes.

She didn't know what to do. How was she supposed to say that she loved him when all her life she's hated him? It's very shocking to find out someone's been in love with you for six years when that's the person you've despised for six years. She didn't know if she loved him, not yet.

Weeks later and Lily still moped around everyday, she didn't want to do anything, she didn't seem to have the energy for it. All of her friends noticed this and knew what was going on. She missed James, even just as friends she seemed happier. She regretted everything that happened that day, and now that James was ignoring her, she felt even worse, she didn't want to hurt Kyle but she knew she didn't want to be with him either. Lily had to do something about it though, and she knew the only way was to break up with him. She just didn't want to do it over a letter.

James made his way back to the castle and went up to the Gryffindor common room, it was almost Christmas and he wanted to see his friends again. James didn't want to go back to his own room knowing he would probably see Lily, and he just couldn't do that, even now. He walked up to his old dormitory and found Remus sitting and doing his schoolwork. "Hey Moony.." James said slowly. "Where's Padfoot and Wormtail?"

"They went down to the kitchens, I wanted to finish my work so I stayed up here." Remus answered without looking up.

"That's good, I guess." James said awkwardly. Remus finally looked up and saw the face James was making, he understood something was wrong.

"You Never told us what happened with Lily. What did happen?" He asked with concern.

"She told me she doesn't love me." James blurted out, it felt good to tell someone.

"What? Why?" Remus asked with more confusion.

"She was trying to get back at me, for a prank I didn't do."

"Do you know that for sure?"

"Well, no, but why else would she?-"

"Maybe because she was scared." Lucy cut in, she had been standing in the doorway for a few seconds before she decided to cut in.

"What are you doing here?" James asked shocked that there was a girl who was friends with Lily talking to him.

"I'm here to help Lily, I hate seeing one of my best friends so miserable." She said impatiently.

"What do you mean help Lily? She's the one who said she didn't love me." James said in anger and confusion.

"I don't know if you noticed but she didn't want to say that, she was scared."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh my god Potter, you really are oblivious to everyone around you." She said even more annoyed.

"What-"

"Oh for Dumbledore's sake just shut up and listen, she loves you, she just doesn't know that yet. I can see it and I know you can too. She's scared, it's completely new to her, and plus she has a boyfriend. And you know Lily, she won't just break up with him so suddenly." Lucy said without stopping. She stared at James waiting for a response.

"So, she er- she does love me?" James asked awkwardly.

"Oh don't be an idiot James Potter, you know she does!" James looked to Lucy and stood up abruptly. He made a terrible mistake, all the anger took over him that day, and he made himself believe that Lily only wanted to hurt him. But he knew she didn't, she would never want to hurt anyone, and he made her miserable. James hurt her, when she hurt him, but only out of fear. He felt so much regret, he hurt Lily, She didn't deserve this, she was scared, he understood that now. How could you not be scared when someone unexpectedly says they are in love with you.

He ran out of the room and down the stairs, all the way out in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. He stopped suddenly and realized what he was doing, he couldn't go running to Lily without a plan. He turned around to see Lucy and Remus behind him both with confused looks. He must've looked stupid running down in such a hurry without a reason. "What are we going to do?" He asked quickly.

Lily sat in her room, trying to start a letter to Kyle. She didn't know what to write, or how to say what she was thinking. She wanted to break up with him, but thought it would be better to do it in person. She wanted to tell him that she needed to talk to him over Christmas break, that was the only way, she needed to go home and see him. She thought about James once again and sighed, what was she going to do about him? She wondered if he was staying at school for Christmas, she quickly pushed him out of her mind and tried to do something else. It didn't work.

James was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Lucy, Alice, Frank, Jay, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They were all trying to come up with a plan to help James say he was sorry to Lily, of course the plan had to be amazing and the execution perfect, because it was James after all. Sirius had very extravagant ideas, but no one knew how to put them in action, so his those were ruled out. Remus thought of something simple and sweet, but James thought it was too boring for his taste. Alice wanted something sweet and nice, she knew Lily wouldn't want something so hectic. Nobody knew what to do, and James was getting worried. He wanted to have a perfect plan for Lily, and he was bummed she wasn't staying for Christmas, but he couldn't tell her what to do.

The next morning anyone leaving for Christmas had to go soon, and Lily said goodbye to everyone, with a sad glance towards James she left and James sighed. He needed to do something about this, he couldn't stand it, he still loved her and she loved him, everyone knew it. He watched Lily leave and as soon as she was gone he turned and looked at everyone. He had no idea what to do.

Lily made it home safely and went straight to Diagon Alley, she told Kyle to meet her there, she didn't want to go to hogsmeade in fear of seeing someone she knew. She walked over to the Leaky Cauldron and sat at the bar, there she waited for him. He showed up a few minutes later and walked over to Lily looking happy to see her. She immediately felt horrible, he was happy and she was going to break up with him, how was she going to do this. She put the best smile on her face, which wasn't very good, and got up as Kyle came over. She needed to get this over with as fast as possible, she didn't want to keep dragging him along like this. "Lily, I missed you." He said with a slight smile.

"I- I missed you too." She said nervously, she had to do it. He hugged her and Lily pulled him out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley, she wanted to walk with him for a little. "So how was the Ministry?" She asked trying to start a conversation.

"Oh it's great, there is always something happening, but I actually wanted to talk with you."

"Really? Me too." She replied a little shocked.

"Good, how about we sit?" He pointed to a chair outside of Florean Fortescue's and Lily sat down nervously.

"Kyle-"

"Lily-" They both tried to say something at the same time and stopped awkwardly.

"Er, you go first." He said with a small smile.

"Oh alright, Kyle, I.. I think we should break up.." she said slowly.

"Really? Heh, I was actually going to say the same thing." he said with awkwardly.

"You wanted to break up too?"

"Er, yes I just, I really like you Lily but I just don't think we are really good together."

"Oh thank goodness." Lily said relieved but she covered her mouth and started to blush. "I mean, I feel the same way, I just you know, we are, you are great but us, it just isn't a good thing."

"Lily, I know why you wanted to break up with me, truly." He said with reassurance.

"What?" She asked scared of the answer.

"It's pretty obvious really, you love Potter, and I think he loves you too. From the way you talk about him I could tell and I don't want to keep you from that."

"Kyle, you are so great, really, I just wish I hadn't messed everything up."

"It doesn't matter what you did, I don't think James will stop loving you, I can tell. Whatever you did won't matter in time." He said consoling her, he got up and said bye to Lily with a good luck and left. Lily stayed seated and thought about what he said, did he really still love her? She hoped so, Lily knew now what she was feeling. She loved him.

A week went by and James spent Christmas with his friends, he was waiting for Lily to come back, but he still didn't know what he was going to do. "How about you set off fireworks that spell, 'Lily I'm sorry, Wanna Snog?'" Sirius said as a joke. James glared at him and Sirius got the message, "Prongs m'boy don't worry, she still loves you, I can feel it." He said while rubbing his hands together. James looked at the door hoping to see her walking down to him with a smile, but he knew otherwise. She wasn't supposed to be coming back until the next day. Lucy came up to them and sat down next to James, pushing Sirius out of the way. "Hey-" Sirius complained.

"Potter what's going on? What is the plan?" She asked impatiently.

"I don't know, I don't know what I'm gonna say or do. I just don't know." He said with a frown.

"Just be honest." Remus said from across the table.

"Be honest? That's a great idea, I'll just say, 'Hey Lily, I'm sorry I thought you were trying to get me back by tricking me, how about you be my girlfriend and not talk about anything that happened?' Sure she will love that." He said with sarcasm.

"You know that's not what I meant! Be honest, as in tell her you're sorry and that you still fancy her, you just thought she was trying to hurt you because you were scared she wouldn't like you." Remus said.

"You don't-"

"Oh yes I do know that James, because I can see it, you're afraid of her rejecting you, and who wouldn't be? That's why you were so hurt when she said she didn't love you." Remus cut in with a demeaning glare. James closed his mouth and blinked, he was hoping nobody would know that.

"Fine, that may be true but I still don't know how I will say that."

"Just don't make it fake." Remus said while going back to his breakfast. James took a deep breath, he was too nervous and it was only the day before. He felt like it was the morning of a big quidditch match, nervous and slightly excited. He needed to fix this whole thing, he knew the best way was to have a plan, just like in quidditch, but having a plan for this wasn't working. James decided he was going to say whatever felt right, whatever he needed to say to her, he knew it would come to him. He was only afraid she wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore.

The next day James waited nervously, as soon as Lily came through those doors he was going to tell her. No matter what, he would. Now it was only waiting, he didn't have a plan, but he didn't care, Surprisingly.

Lily walked to the castle, and was happy to be back but scared because of James, she had to tell him something. She was sorry of course, but the reason is much more complicated. She walked through the doors and into the entrance hall, there she was met by James. "Lily!" James said in shock.

"James?"

"Lily, I- er, I need to-" James thought and decided only to say one thing, he took a deep breath, "Lily, I love you." This Time it was Lily who kissed him. She pulled him down making him arch his back, just like before, and put her lips on his. James was too shocked and happy to object, and he grabbed her waist pulling her in closer. Lily wrapped both arms around his neck and smiled, "I love you too."

James pulled her into him and didn't let go. They were finally together.

Finally finished this chapter, I'm so sorry it took so long I just was so busy and there were so many times I had part of it written and then deleted it all and started over, so I really hope you liked this, it's the last chapter of this story. Should I create a sequel? Tell Me if you like it!

Always- Dogfur


	5. Updates!

Just letting you guys know, I have a sequel to this story if you haven't read it, and I just posted a new chapter, I know I haven't written in a while but I finally put up another chapter, so I'm posting this for anyone who doesn't follow the sequel! Thanks, and I really do appreciate the reviews so tell me what you think!

Always- Dogfur


End file.
